Naruto's Fatal Frame II
by Amoridere
Summary: The second Fatal Frame, only the butterflies


Naruto's fatal frame II:

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I didn't think of much else after that. The next morning, I got on my clothes, backpack, and limped down the stairs. On my way to school, things weren't any easier. I limped for 4 miles on the way to school and 10 more miles to go. I stopped after 4 miles of limping. I couldn't go on any longer so I sat down on the side of the road to school waiting for someone to help me to school until something caught my eye, a crimson butterfly. I got up to follow and catch it. I wondered where it came from. It looks like it came from the abyss but I wasn't sure. I kept following it. Mother always said: "Curiosity can sometimes kill, my dears", back when my twin sister was still around, her disappearance remains a mystery. I didn't care about Mother's words and I followed it anyway. It was hard doing so but I managed. Little did I know that Tokui was watching me follow the odd creature. She grabbed me by the shirt collar, snatching me backwards. I staggered to my feet. "You idiot! Do you have not any clue of what thyself is doing? I can't leave you alone! Can I? No I can't, no I can't! Did you fall on your head during infancy? An accident occurred when your mother was in childbirth? Or were your mother harmed during her pregnancy? Or were you brain damaged during your crippling fall? Or are you a mentally retarded? What is wrong with you?" Tokui ranted.

"What's wrong _with you_? Geeze, You didn't have to rant on me. I'm just following a butterfly."

"You mustn't ever follow that particular butterfly! Or you could meet the same fate as your twin sister!"

"You know what happened to her?"

"No, but you could end up just like her, missing for some long time without a trace, never to be seen again! Is that what you would want?"

"No."

"Good! Then don't follow that butterfly again!"

"Why not?"

"That's one of the butterflies from the Hellish abyss!"

"How do you know?"

"That's crimson butterfly, Dufus!"

"I'm not a dufus!"

"Well, you're not very wise."

I have no clue who she thinks she is. Calling me an idiot and things as such. I may not be as bright as she is but at least I don't have only 4 emotions like she does . The emotions she has are: Happy (rarely shows it or smile), angry (mostly that), confusion, and fascination (can be rare). There's nothing else but those 4 and she says I'm not as wise as she is. She ain't even alive or dead but she's both dead and alive nor does she look as old she say she is. Over 1,000 years old my foot! She appears to 13 and can't age. I'll show her that I won't meet the same fate as my twin sister by following a butterfly. "I'll see who'll meet a grim fate, Tokuijin! I'll see." I scoffed

"Is zat a challenge or is it you mocking me again?"

"No challenge , just me showing you up."

"It ain't workin', Uzumaki-kun."

I limped home with Tokui following behind. Mother wondered why I was home so early but she didn't ask. My grandmother worked overtime with no news. My father was at work. My friends were school. My mother ran more errands. I had no one but Tokui to keep me company. Tokui removed her veil (she almost never does but this is rare) and went upstairs into the attic and stayed. I took advantage of this moment to follow my new butterfly 'friend' that Tokui told me not to follow. I never follow warnings anyway so it didn't matter. I followed it to the near end of the cliff, where it flew back to me and grazed my finger as if to say something but what? It flew right in front of me and then revealed a figure that looked like my twin sister and in fact it was her. "What happened to you, Miyu?" I asked hopelessly, knowing we won't find her alive as we hoped but at least we will find her remains and give her a proper burial. Her voice rang out through the wind in a whisper: "I followed a butterfly through the forest and I was trapped in the lost parts of the Hidden leaf village, where the people there that are like ghosts and they told me my fate as sibling and a forbidden ritual where one twin kills the other and they throw the dead twin's remains in to the Hellish abyss and their spirits depart from their lifeless bodies as butterflies that flutter into the nighttime sky and on to the afterlife. I died of sorrow and I wanted to say goodbye forever and I'll miss you, knowing that we officially lived and died separately, except from birth. I'd wish to be with my only twin brother and only live a little longer. At least as twin brother, you won't be sacrificed by as they said I should take part in the ceremony and that I had no choice or I'd be hung as apart of the ritual, as I am bound in this state forever. It became official. I won't see you again after this (that's what she thought). Instead of sacrificing you had you arrived, I sacrificed myself out of guilt forever thinking that I will commit fratricide or you would commit soriocide. I have to say goodbye to our parents who took care of us in all of our time together. Never forget me."

I was saddened to know that she had passed away sometime ago and won't be coming home. The Hidden leaf village has cared and nurtured us for the first days of conception and my mother's pregnancy and now it holds Miyu in a final embrace. Will that ever become of me? We later found her remains that decomposition had not touched, we later had a funeral. Miyu in the form of a butterfly, grazed my parents fingers, saying goodbye and good luck. I ran after her, back to the cliff. It was my turn to hold my only sister in a final embrace (she will return in various times throughout the journey). I watched her fly off the cliff and into sky until I could no longer see her. The blackened mark of a butterfly can be strongly seen on my neck. I told Tokuijin that I disobeyed her and that butterfly was long and now forever lost, Miyu. "She must've flew out the abyss with billions of other butterflies when you disobeyed me and looked into the Hellish abyss ,where her spirit remained trapped. She was a tortured soul but She can rest in peace now that she's said her goodbyes but you only remain as an only child and sole survivor of fraternal twins born to one mother who was very lucky and blessed with two babies from inside of her. For now, she, your father, your family, and the village are tortured with the thought that they lost one of their leafbuds (Trainee ninja, younger, or offspring of the villagers or hokage). She will be missed and not forgotten." replied Tokui

"I see but aren't you going to shed tears on her behalf?"

"I have not any feelings of remorse whatsoever but I can answer your unanswered questions if you have any."

"What are the lost parts of the Hidden leaf village?'

"I'm not really sure but I can give some information. The lost parts of the village are much different than the rural or the urban parts of the village. The inhabitants there are dead but spirits remain as ghostly and they appear to be solid like they're still alive but they ain't. They don't walk to you, the glide across the ground, about 6-12 inches off, which seems to be covered in fog. I don't know much else but for your sister, promise not to go there."

"Promise."

"Good."

"Will my sister and I meet again?"

"Only time can tell, Uzumaki-Kun. Only time can tell. You could meet her again in the spirit world but only time can time tell when that happens and she'll wait for you."

"I see."

I sat outside watching butterflies. No one knows what time can bring. I know nothing of what fate will bring. No one knows what fate may have in store for us.

To be continued…


End file.
